Just a Little Surprise
by whales and dolphins
Summary: Rin's a little bit too obvious and Sousuke's a little bit too amused, but they're both a little bit too stupid (in love.)


**I guess I've written enough free! angst, so here's some weird gross random sousuke birthday fluff. or something.**

**I am so bad at fluff.**

* * *

><p>Sousuke wakes up to the feeling of soft puffs of air on his neck.<p>

He blinks, fist coming up instinctively to wipe the sleep from his eyes, shoulder twinging a bit as he does. His other arm feels remarkably numb, and he looks down to see Rin rather resolutely lying on it, one arm strewn carelessly over Sousuke's abdomen.

He chuckles, brushing strands of maroon hair away from Rin's face, marveling at just how odd he looks when he's asleep – his face is relaxed, almost childish, especially because his teeth aren't showing, but his muscular biceps, on full display due to his tank top, are a dead giveaway that Rin's nothing like his cute little face.

Not that Sousuke would ever call him cute _to_ his face. He likes all his body parts attached, thank you very much.

"Oi, Rin," Sousuke murmurs, leaning down to whisper in Rin's ear, "wake up. The rest of me's already awake, and my arm would like to be too."

"Hngh?" Rin grumbles, his grip on Sousuke's body tightening momentarily, "'you say s'mthin…?"

"It's… half past eleven," Sousuke says, peering at the clock he keeps by the side of the bed. "We should probably get up."

"We don't _have_ to," Rin whines, nuzzling his face into Sousuke's chest, ever the cuddler. "We could always just stay here all day."

"As much as I'd like to do that, I'm kind of hungry."

Rin finally opens his eyes, sitting up as much as he can without hitting his head on the upper bunk, all traces of peaceful sleeping Rin gone, leaving a grumpy morning Rin in its place.

Sousuke chuckles, patting Rin on the head and feeling rather distinctly like a parent, even though being Rin's parent is absolutely the last thing he'd want to be.

"C'mon. Wanna go to the cafeteria, or d'you want to go out? It's the weekend, after all."

"Gou said there was a café around here she went to with her friends once," Rin mutters, clambering over Sousuke's body and stretching. "Wanna go there? I kinda want some coffee, anyways."

Sousuke shrugs, following Rin out. "Sure."

Rin fumbles around in his desk drawer for his face wash and lotion, muttering random things under his breath, brow furrowed.

"Stop stressing out about nothing," Sousuke says, walking over and wrapping his arms around Rin, tucking his chin into the junction between Rin's neck and shoulder (and feeling a distinct sort of pride when Rin jumps a bit, and Sousuke can feel the sensitive mark that he'd left there last night).

"Wanna shower together?" Rin asks, shifting his eyes to the side and raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"If we do that, we're never gonna get out," Sousuke chastises, and Rin growls, patting Sousuke on the arm before extricating himself.

"Fine, then, but I'm actually pretty hungry now, so let's hurry."

Rin huffs and stalks off to the dorm showers, and Sousuke watches, mildly amused grabbing a towel (and Rin's, he'd forgotten again) and following after his…

Sousuke's not really sure what to call Rin anymore, if he's going to be completely honestly with himself. Best friend isn't quite right, boyfriend doesn't seem to encompass the entirety of their relationship, and soulmate is just too cheesy, even for a sap like him.

The only thing he can really describe Rin as is just _Rin,_ plain and simple.

His Rin.

He loves the sound of that.

x

(Completely G-rated) showers finished and changed into normal clothes, Sousuke and Rin walk to the café, after Rin had spent a good five minutes trying to wrangle the address out of his sister. Sousuke had offered to do the talking, because Kou had always had a bit of a soft spot for him, but Rin seemed quite insistent on doing it himself.

"So what do you want to do after this?" Rin asks as they cross the street, hands folded behind his head. Sousuke wants to take one of those hands and hold it in his own, but neither of them are particularly interested in making whatever they have public, and they don't know how other people would react.

It's a shame, really, because Sousuke thinks that Rin doesn't deserve to be hidden, but for now he'll make do with stealing glances of the summer sunlight reflecting off the red strands of Rin's hair, turning the tips copper.

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?" Sousuke chuckles. "We haven't even gotten to the café yet."

"Never a bad thing to plan in advance," Rin retorts, tugging on Sousuke's sleeve and turning the corner. "We're here."

It's a small, modern-looking place – Kou had never been particularly aligned to those 'girly' places that most teenage girls frequented, and Sousuke supposes that's why Rin hadn't hesitated to suggest it.

Something catches his eye in one of the far corners of the café, though – long, bright, burgundy hair, not unlike the shade adorning the male next to him.

"Hey, isn't that Kou over there?" Sousuke asks, poking Rin on the shoulder with one hand and pointing to the corner with another. The rest of Iwatobi's team seems to be there too, along with Momotaro and Aiichirou.

"Ah! So it seems!" Rin exclaims, fake 'surprise' obvious in his voice. "I suppose we should go join them?"

He's already tugging on Sousuke's wrist, pulling him along, and Sousuke just follows, slightly confused but willing to go along with the program anyways.

"Sou-chan! Good afternoon!" blonde-haired Hazuki greets, only to be knocked on the head soon after by glasses-clad Ryuugazaki, admonishing the peppy boy for greeting others so casually.

"Sousuke-kun," Kou says, scooting over, and Sousuke moves to sit, only to be blocked by a swift Rin.

"Why couldn't I sit next to Gou-chan?" Momotaro whines as Rin fights him off, and Sousuke sighs, because Rin will never get over his sister complex.

They sit in an extremely awkward silence for a few moments, before Nanase finally speaks.

"So are we going to do this thing or what."

"Do what thing?" Sousuke asks, raising an eyebrow. "Why are we all here, anyways?"

Tachibana waves over one of the workers and whispers something in her ear, and Sousuke narrows his eyes.

Something weird is definitely going on here.

The worker nods in assent and disappears for a moment, only to reemerge with a white-frosted cake on a platter.

It's obviously homemade, frosted slightly unevenly in some spots, and Sousuke recognizes Rin's handwriting in the teal lettering on top, where _Happy Birthday, Sou-chan!_ is written (he supposes that Nanase probably had a hand in it, if his culinary prowess actually extended to anything besides grilled fish, and that would explain why Hazuki had obviously left his mark on the smudged ending portion).

_It's very Rin_, he decides, eyes flicking over at Rin, who had been studying Sousuke's face closely for any sign of reaction, but turns his head very quickly when Sousuke's eyes land on his.

"Do you… do you like it?" Rin asks, and Sousuke leans over to peck him on the cheek.

"I love it," Sousuke replies. "Thank you, Rin."

"I baked it," Nanase grumbles, face stoic as ever, but obviously disgruntled that Rin's getting all the credit for the fruits of his labors.

"Thanks, Nanase," Sousuke says, and Nanase makes a _tch_ sound in response, but Tachibana's smiling warmly, and since everyone else had accepted Tachibana as the de facto spokesman for Nanase, Sousuke supposes he'll take it too.

"Who's got the lighter?" Hazuki asks, "Sou-chan needs to blow out the candles!"

"Nagisa-kun, don't be so hasty!" Ryuugazaki protests, and Sousuke absently wonders how the world has survived so long with a kid like Hazuki on the planet.

Eventually, the candles get lit (by _Momotaro, _of all people), and Sousuke stares at the candles, flickering orange and red and yellow.

"Altogether now! One, two, three—"

"Nagisa, if you sing the fucking song I will throw something at you," Rin grumbles, and Sousuke thanks him silently with a pat on the thigh – this was already public spectacle enough, _thank you very much._

"So?" Rin looks at Sousuke expectantly. "make a wish."

"I can't say it," Sousuke teases him, "otherwise it won't come true."

"Just—just do it!" Rin grumbles, and Sousuke squeezes his leg as he closes his eyes and blows out the candles.

_I want us all to stay together like this, for as long as we can._

_I love you, Rin._

* * *

><p><strong>random ending notes: <strong>idk if anyone noticed that I use the iwatobi member's last names whenever I wrote from sousuke's POV; that's because I feel like going the semi-Japanese route and since he's not very familiar with him, he refers to him by last name.

wow, I am so bad at writing anything remotely fluffy, lol lame endings are lame

****follow me? tumblr: furiishikaoyoganai | ao3: greyskieslatenights (whales and dolphins)****


End file.
